Schooled
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: AU story of the first week at Park Vale. Luke, Kitty, and Maria start their first day after saving the world from the Bane. They befriend another; Clyde. What happens if they all had a normal week? If the slitheen never came. It was just a week, of trying to make a good start, but it wasn't easy. If you were born a week ago?
1. First Day

_Monday_

First day of school. It was one of the most difficult days. But this wasn't like other's first day. It was Luke and Kitty's first day of school. _Ever_. Neither of them had been to school. Luke was only _born_ like a week ago, so it would be his first day. Sarah Jane never thought Kitty would need school. She was already brilliant. She wasn't _human_.

Kitty has been Sarah Jane's daughter since she was in her late twenties. It was when she left the Doctor. They met when Sarah Jane was taken captive by a Sontaran. Kitty is actually from a planet many galaxies away. But she is a little human. According to Mr. Smith she was half human and half alien. She knew pretty much everything, espeically after Luke came.

Luke and Kitty were siblings, but they were mentally connected in a way. The species of alien she is gives her the ability to sometimes be able to connect with people they come in contact with; if they are special.

Sarah Jane figured now that she had Luke, it'd be a good idea to send her to school as well. It'd also be good for Luke to have more than just Maria as a friend.

The alarm went off at 7 and Luke and Kitty began getting ready as Sarah Jane put some things they needed into their backpacks. It didn't take long for Kitty to get ready, but Luke kept questioning the reasons for wearing uniforms and why the tie was required. "I don't understand." Luke said for the hundredth time and Kitty rolled her eyes. She loved him, but there were some things you just don't question mostly because the person doesn't have the answer. _This was going to be a long day._

Once Kitty had finally gotten Luke to stop questioning the uniform and get it on. They sat at the table as Sarah Jane red the paper. "Kitty, you'll try and help him out, won't you?" Sarah Jane asked her daughter, as she was more familar with the school system. Being around longer and she was enrolled when she and Sarah Jane were investigating that school that the Doctor happened to be at.

Kitty nodded. "Yeah. As long as he's in my classes, yeah." She said and her mother smiled. Her daughter tried. She knew she would. "Don't worry. You'll make some friends soon enough." Sarah Jane told her son.

"I have Maria." Luke said and Sarah Jane sighed. "Maria's not the only one you can be friends with." Sarah Jane said.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same."

"I know. But you'll be okay." Sarah Jane said. She knew that being friends with anyone but Maria and Kitty wasn't going to be the same. Considering they could be boys, or the fact they wouldn't know about what they did. "I doubt you'll have to worry about it anyway. No aliens in a week. I doubt they'd invade your school." She said and Kitty laughed, but Luke remained silent. He was also very anxious. Any kid would be. Especially since Luke had never been to school ever. For him it was like he was in elementry school, on his first day. But this was high school.

"Don't be nervous, Luke." Sarah Jane told him. "You'll fit in just fine."

"Luke, let's go. It's a short walk, maybe we'll run into Maria." Kitty said as she got up, but Sarah Jane had other plans for them. She was planning on taking them. "No. I'm driving both of you. Into the car." She said and Kitty arched her eyebrow. Wondered why she wanted to drive them. School was just down the road. Why did they need a lift?

"Mum. It's a short walk. We don't need to be driven." Kitty insisted, but Sarah Jane wasn't going to take no for answer. "No. Get in the car." She said. "It's your first day. Both of you. I think it would be good if I drove you." Sarah Jane insisted, but Kitty rather walk. She didn't care what her mum said, he knew what was probably going to happen and didn't want to be named _freak_ on her first day. She didn't want that for Luke either.

"Mum, I think I'm just going to walk. I'll probably get there a minute later than you." Kitty said as she tried to head out the door, but she stopped her. Sarah Jane wasn't going to let her daughter win this one. Her kids were getting driven, whether they liked it or not.

"Kitty!" She yelled and she stopped. "I'm not telling you again. Get in the car." Sarah Jane said and Kitty stood for a moment and then scoffed as she went out the door. She got into the car, really annoyed as it looked like her mum's misson was to make the first day for her and Luke disaster from the start.

Luke wondered what happened. She never seen Kitty or his mum like that before. On the other hand, he had only been around for a week, so maybe this was normal. But it actually wasn't. "Mum?" Luke asked and Sarah Jane sighed. "Teenage girls. So I guess what I hear is true about them." Sarah Jane mumbled as she turned to Luke. "What is true?" He asked.

"Nothing. Get in the car." She said and Luke obeyed. Grabbing his backpack and walking out the door. Sarah Jane and Luke saw Kitty was in the car. Back seat. Sulking. She probably wasn't going to want to be near Sarah Jane after that. Luke got in the passanger seat and Sarah Jane got in the driver's and started the car.

They pulled out of the drive way and headed towards school. Kitty put her head phones in her ears, but that was only so Sarah Jane didn't say anything to her. She didn't bother playing any music because school was close enough that this drive wasn't going to be long enough to get through verse 2. They got there soon enough and once they did, Kitty got out of the car after Luke and Sarah Jane did. She scoffed as she got out, but perked up as she saw Maria approach them.

Sarah Jane was talking to Luke one last time before she was going to leave and then something that no regular teenager wanted happened to Luke. Before parting, Sarah Jane _kissed_Luke. Kitty put her hand on her head. At that moment, she really didn't want to be her daughter or related to Luke. He was now, probably going to be known now as a mumma's boy or something and she surely didn't need that stamp on her first day. Luke didn't either.

Students that passed by them laughed and Luke was confused. Kitty felt another round of 21 questions coming around. Then she left and then Luke, Kitty, and Maria started walking together and Maria and Kitty had to explain to him why kissing your mum in public, _especially_at school was something you should never do. Students that passed by them laughed and Luke was

"Why?" Luke asked.

"You just don't! It's the worst possible thing that you'd let your mum do to you. Especially here. On your first day." Kitty said.

"I agree with Kitty on this." Maria agreed. "It's your first day and your mum's kissing you goodbye. That's something you shouldn't let happen on your first day."

"Why?" Luke asked. Repeating the same quesion he asked his sister. She knew this was going to be repeat of what happened at breakfast with the uniforms.

"It's a bit embarrassing." Maria said.

"Also, _that_, you a label. One you don't want to have. And one I don't want to have either. And I'm sure I'll be asked about you since I'm your sister. And they'll also question why I actually know the reasons we don't let our mum's kiss us in public." Kitty explained. "Or at all in some cases."

"If it's wrong, why do they do it?" Luke asked and Kitty scoffed. _Whoever gave Luke the knowledge for all these questions I really want to beat up. And the person who gave him the ability to question everything and gave him knowledge of the word, 'why'._Kitty thought.

"They just don't know what is right and what is wrong for the public to see these days. If you do that, then you're a loser and geek for life." Kitty said. "If you want to be cool or popular, then you got to be that. And you're not off to a good start." Kitty didn't even realize what she was saying until after she said it. Sarah Jane really knew how to fire her up.

"Sorry. I'm going a little extreme." Kitty apologized. "Sorry, mum really did it this morning. I mean it'd be better to walk to school. That's what most people do .That's what Maria did, right?" Kitty said, turning to Maria, who nodded. "Cut her a break, she hasn't been a mum before." Maria argued, but she didn't become a mum when Luke showed up. It's been longer than that.

"Maria. She's been my mum since the doctor. Since we left. I knew her before that." Kitty corrected and Maria frowned. She forgot about that. It's weird, the way Sarah Jane acted sometimes towards Kitty, it was like she was just a friend. Maybe she didn't think about really needing to be a mum until Luke showed up. "Sorry. Kitty, I-" Maria tried to say, but Kitty cut her off.

"It's fine. I guess she didn't have to think about it till now. I mean Luke. Me. Aliens. You. And now this, can't blame her." Kitty said, even though as she thought about it, she realized how different life as been since Maria and Luke had come into her lives. She loved them, but it got her thinking about Sarah Jane. _Was I her daughter before or after Luke? _Kitty wondered, but decided to let that go as they went in to the auditorium.

* * *

In the auditorium, they took their seats together. They were anxious. But then they were also met by another boy. Their age, probably in their grade. He sat with them. Kitty remembered his face from outside when the others laughed at Luke after Sarah Jane's mistake. "I'm just going to hang with you lot until I find some cooler people." He said and Kitty rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think, we're not cool?" Kitty asked, cleverly. "Well, I don't think it was a good start for your friend here." He said and she chuckled. "He's not my friend." Kitty said. She was about to correct him, when he thought of something else idiotic to say.

"You're not together. Are you?" He asked, as if it was a mistake. "Why? Am I cool enough for you to want me?" Kitty asked. Joking of course and his eyes widened. "Just joking and don't worry. He's my brother." Kitty assured him and he smiled. He was starting to like Kitty already.

"Hmm. I like the way... I think you're off to a better start than your brother is." He said and she smiled. "I'm Kitty, by the way. What's yours Michael Jackson?" Kitty asked and both him and Maria laughed. "It's Clyde actually, but I do have a glove and some moves I can bust for you later." Clyde joked and Kitty scoffed.

"Yeah. As long as you don't hurt yourself. Which I'm sure you will in these halls. I'm sure they already know you're the trouble maker." Kitty said and Maria laughed. "You read people don't you?" Clyde asked. "I'm physic, don't tell anybody." Kitty whispered and they all laughed, except Luke who didn't get what was funny.

"I hope I see you around. Your new?" Clyde asked and Kitty nodded. "We all are actually. Even though I think you knew that."

"I'm Maria." Maria said and he smiled. "And what's his name?" Clyde asked. "I'm Luke Smith. How do you do?" Luke said, reaching his hand out to shake his hand and Kitty wished, he didn't do that. Clyde and Maria gave looks until Clyde shook the hand, but didn't know what went through his mind that gave him the idea that it was normal. "Ok, I'd like to know how a girl like you has a brother like him?" Clyde asked and Luke frowned.

Kitty knew it must have upset him. He saw his face. Luke could tell Clyde liked Kitty, but not him. "I got lucky." Kitty said and Clyde turned back to Luke and he had an offended look on his face. "Sorry mate, I never said anything was wrong with you." Clyde said and Luke was listening. "You two are just... different."

"You could say, I'm the... boy of our family. In most traits you find in a guy." Kitty said. It wasn't a joke. "Really? You play sports?" Clyde asked as that was the first thing that came to mind. "Yeah. Football any other questions?" Kitty said and Clyde liked that. He played that too, maybe if she was good enough the school would let her play.

"You do anything else?" Clyde asked. "Basketball, I skateboard, and I like to write. I'm not big on shopping and I like some bands. However, I do like boys. Also, I'm just fine with wearing a shirt and jeans." Kitty said and Clyde really liked her too. "Are you describing me right now?" Clyde asked. "We must be twins." Kitty joked. Luke felt weird, watching those two going on and on, but Maria thought it was cute. Kitty might have made a guy to fancy.

"Well besides the writing. Not really big on English." Clyde said.

"Well our mum's a journalist so I guess I get that from her." Kitty said and then the microphone sounded and a teacher started talking, which most of the students blacked out. Luke listened and so did Kitty, Maria, and Clyde. Clyde hated school and teachers, but who didn't? Luke would probably be the only one who if was given an illness, would hate to miss a test more than staying home.

Then the students were seperated into different groups for a tour of the new block. Maria and Kitty were in a different one to Luke and Clyde. Clyde would at the moment rather be in a group with anyone but the kid who asks strange questions and lets their mum kiss them. But he wasn't going to tell him that.

Clyde and Luke went together with the rest of their group, but it was more boring than Clyde imagined. It wasn't even the teacher that kept going on and on that annoyed him; it was Luke. He was talking more than the teacher who talked about the new block and there was... A lot to talk about. Luke kept questioning Clyde and Clyde didn't get him at all. He thought he was talking to a young, annoying, strange, Enstein or something. He didn't know if Luke was for real or not.

"Can you shut up for a second?" Clyde asked Luke.

"I did. Multiple times." Luke said, taking the suggestion literally.

"I seriously can't take you for real. You're like a robot or something. You never shut up and you take everything literally." Clyde said. "You sister is like a complete opposite from you."

Well we are." Luke said. "She's a girl for one thing. And she's been around longer." Luke said and luckily the teacher they were with told them to keep their mouths shut before Luke could tell Clyde anymore than he had to know. The tour continued until lunch.

* * *

_Lunch_. Finally. The students favorite period of the day. Maria and Kitty were sitting together and then Clyde found them. "Mind if I sit?" Clyde asked. "Only if I don't shame you." Maria said and Clyde laughed. "Either I sit here with you or with _that_." He said and Maria and Kitty saw a very small and chubby kid. Probably a younger and geekier one. "And besides, you're Kat's friend." He said, looking at Kitty who rolled her eyes as he sat down, across from both girls.

"My name is Kitty." Kitty corrected. "Well Kitty and Kat are basically the same. Isn't Kat your real name?" Clyde asked and Kitty shook her head, _not even close_. "My real name is Kathleen, you idiot." She said. "Kitty for short. My last name is Smith. My middle, none of your business. Should I go on?" Kitty said and he shook his head.

"Maria, have you seen Luke?" Kitty asked, wondering why he is. She hadn't seen him since they got seperated during the touring groups. "No. He's probably just going to ask everyone he see's weird questions." Clyde joked. "Or maybe to find his father."

"Shut it Clyde or I swear I'll hit you in the face with a football. Or maybe I'll take your sister, Bonnie home with me." Kitty threatened.

"I don't have a- Oh, you're good!" He said and she smiled. Then saw Luke walk in and was glad he wasn't abducted or anything.

"Luke!" She called, luckily nobody cared at the moment, except him. He then walked over to the table she was having lunch at. "Where were you?" Kitty asked.

"Lost." Luke said.

"You alright?" Kitty asked and he nodded.

"As long as his mum doesn't kiss him or show up with his lunch." Clyde joked, but Kitty didn't find that funny at all.

"Very funny." Kitty said, sarcastically. "Sorry. He said. So when did you move here?" Clyde asked them.

"I've lived here in Ealing all my life. On Bannerman Rd. Luke & I are number 13." Kitty said. Clyde then turned to Maria. "Bannerman Rd. I just moved in over the road a week ago. With my dad. Divorced. Better than all the hourly rows." Maria said. "Number 12, by the way."

"No Bannerman Rd. But I'm close." Clyde said. "Divorced too. But I live with my mum. My dad walked out when I was like five or something."

"Mum left with Ivan whatever months ago." Maria said. "Mum still likes to harass my dad still." She added and Clyde laughed. So did Kitty.

"Shouldn't you phone the police?" Luke asked. Kitty and Maria then weren't okay with that responce. "Is he for real?" Clyde whispered to Kitty. _Why can't we have a normal first day? Without questions?_ Kitty thought- No! Wished.

The bell went and Maria went to her next class. "I'll see you later Luke." Kitty said as she and Clyde went on to their next class. Leaving Luke to find his next class. Luckily he remembered most of the tour, so he could probably find the right room.

**OMG! Took forever! Next Chapter will basically be the evening at Sarah Jane, Luke, and Kitty's.**

**Possibly Maria's as well.**

**What did you think of the fist chapter? I haven't updated in like forever, I know. But I've been exhausted lately and hopefully! **

**I don't know if I'll be able to work on next chapter tomorrow, because I'll be out with my friend. She's very lonely. ;)**

**Hopefully I'll get it done soon. Along with the next chapter of The Girl Next Door.**

**Anyway, back to this story! What did you think of Kitty & Clyde's interactions? What about Luke and his questioning mood? How do you like it so far? What would you like to see?**

**This is probably going to be mostly around Luke and Sarah Jane. Mostly Luke because it's his week. Also Kitty too. I mean, it's her first time too. **

**So far Luke isn't off to a great start. But it looks like Kitty is. She might have someone to fancy. No. That probably won't happen! At least not in this story!**

***That is probably happening in my other Sarah Jane Adventures story.***

**Let me know what you think and what else you'd like to see in this! This story was prompted by Mystic Lover Of the Fairytail.**

**Sorry for making you wait so long for me to post this! Hope you liked what there is so far and you like what's more to come. :) I love this idea! Even though I didn't post it for so long! **

**Please Review! **


	2. First Mistakes

The rest of the school day went by, for everyone pretty quickly. Probably because it was the first day and no one really did anything on the first day. The only class that was as usual as any other school day was lunch. After that Luke met up with Maria outside the school building. "You ready?" Maria asked him, when he came out the building.

Luke shook his head. "What?" Maria asked. "We have to wait for Kitty." Luke said and Maria nodded, then let out a sigh as there was no sign of Kitty anywhere. "Where is she anyway?" Maria asked and Luke shrugged.

"How should I know?" Luke answered, questionly. He sounded a little sad. "Sorry. But isn't she in your last class?" Maria asked.

Luke nodded. "But I didn't see her. Much." Luke said and Maria wondered what he meant by that. "What?" She asked and Luke sighed. "She was kind of occupied." Luke said. "With some of the other guys in the class." Maria nodded. Kitty seemed to get along well with Clyde this morning and at Lunch. It wasn't a surprise that other boys seemed to take an interest in her.

"Was Clyde in the class as well?" Maria asked and Luke nodded. "What's wrong?" Maria asked him and Luke sighed. "Nothing, I just want to get home. Where is she?" Luke said and then about 15 more minutes of waiting and they saw Kitty, she was with Clyde and another boy. They were lauging and talking about something. Maria rolled her eyes and scoffed. "KITTY!" She yelled and Kitty saw her Luke.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I guess. I have to go." Kitty said and both boys nodded. "Alright mate, we're on for practice tomorrow, right?" Clyde asked and Kitty smiled. "Yeah. See you Clyde. Bye Steve." Kitty said and then went to catch up with Maria and Luke.

"What took you so long?" Maria asked. "We've been waiting!" Kitty wondered why they even bothered, she could have gotten home herself. It was just around the corner. "Sorry, but who said you had to wait for me?" Kitty asked and Maria looked Luke. "Luke? You wanted to wait for me?" Kitty asked and Luke shrugged. He then nodded.

"Oh. Sorry. The guys wanted me to see if I was as good as football as I said I was. And the coach saw me and put me on the team. That's why I took so long. And then we started talking." Kitty explained.

"Yeah we could see that." Maria said. "You don't fancy him, do you?" She asked and Kitty arched her eyebrow. "Who? Clyde? No. We're just mates. He introduced me to a few of his friends. Steve and Finney. Well, his real name's Dave, but everyone calls him Finney. But I call him Finn-" Kitty said and Maria stopped her there. "Do you fancy either of them?" Maria asked and Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! I don't fancy anyone. They're just my mates. Like you and Luke." Kitty said and Luke looked at her with a quizzical look. "But I'm your brother?" Luke questioned. And Maria and Kitty quickly glanced at each other. They already knew that. "Yeah. So?" Kitty said.

"How can I be your friend? I'm your family." Luke said and Kitty sighed. It was like breakfast all over again. "Your family members can be friends, Luke." Maria said and Kitty nodded in agreement. "But, I don't understand. How can your family be your friends?" Luke asked, still confused on the topic.

"Well, your friends are people you like and hang out with, right?" Maria asked and Luke nodded. "Well, then thats how your family members can be your friends." Maria said and Luke nodded, understanding how it was possible. "I could have used you this morning." Kitty whispered to Maria as they started to walk.

Then they saw Sarah Jane and Kitty rolled her eyes. _Do we really need a ride? Bannerman Road is around the corner._ Kitty thought as she walked with Luke and Maria to the car. "Hey Sarah Jane." Maria greeted and Sarah Jane smiled. "Hello Maria." Sarah Jane said and then saw her kids.

"How was the first day?" Sarah Jane asked and just as Luke was about to speak, Kitty did. "Great, can we go now?" Kitty asked. "Alright, alright." Sarah Jane said as both Kitty and Luke got in the car. "Would you fancy a lift Maria?" Sarah Jane offered and Maria nodded. She got in the back seat with Kitty and Sarah Jane started to drive home to Bannerman Rd.

* * *

They got there in a few minutes. They saw Alan Jackson on his bike and he commented on Sarah Jane giving Maria a ride home. Luke and Kitty went inside. Maria went home as Alan and Sarah Jane talked for a second. How Alan was like the way he was, with Maria. She didn't know how that could come naturally. Maybe Kitty would know.

Sarah Jane went inside and found Kitty in her room. On her computer. "Hey." Sarah Jane said and she looked up. "What's up, mum?" Kitty asked.

"Where's Luke?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I don't know. Attic I think." Kitty answered.

"How was the first day?" Sarah Jane asked, curious as she was when they were in the parking lot of the school, but didn't get a straight answer from either of them there. "I said, it was 'great'." Kitty said.

"Anything happen?" Sarah Jane asked as she went into the room with her daughter and sat next to her. "Nothing, really. I was put on the football team and I hung with some of the guys I met today." Kitty said and Sarah Jane didn't think that was nothing. It was her first day and she already had some mates and something to do. "Football?" Sarah Jane asked and Kitty nodded. Then wondered what Kitty was so focused on doing on the computer.

There was a noise and then Sarah Jane looked at the screen and read what the icon said. "Clyde Langer has accepted your friend request." Sarah Jane read aloud. "Clyde Langer? He one of your mates?" Sarah Jane asked and Kitty nodded. "Yes mum. Now I just have to Finn and Steve." Kitty said as she typed in their names on the Facebook search.

"How was Luke's day?" Sarah Jane asked. "I don't know. I think it went well." Kitty said and Sarah Jane frowned. "I told you to look out for him." Sarah Jane reminded and Kitty rolled her eyes and put her laptop aside. "I did. When I could, we don't have every form together, let alone the tour." Kitty protested.

"Did he ask questions?" Sarah Jane asked and Kitty shook her head. "Unless you count the one about family members being your friends. Thank god for Maria. Could have used her this morning." Kitty said, laughing.

"Hungry? I'll order some pizza." Sarah Jane suggested and Kitty smiled. "Remember, no peppers. Luke and I hate them." Kitty reminded. Sarah Jane loved him, but her kids would disagree on their taste. "Pepperoni and olives then?" Sarah Jane asked and Kitty nodded. "Black." Kitty added and Sarah Jane nodded before leaving the room to order dinner.

After that, she went up to the attic to her own computer. Then Luke approached her. "Hey." Sarah Jane said. Glad to see her son. "I made a mistake today." Luke said and Sarah Jane stopped typing at the computer and listened to her son's words. "I know. I did too." She said. "Kissing you, driving you. Kitty's right, it's around the corner." Sarah Jane said and Luke nodded.

"Kitty had a better day than I did." Luke said and Sarah Jane sighed. "Well, she did get on the football team. Not many girls do." Sarah Jane joked.

"Hey, now, you'll make some more friends. It was only the first day." Sarah Jane said. "But, Kitty-" Luke tried to say, but his mum wouldn't let him go there about his sister. "

"Remember, Kitty isn't exactly human. Not as much as you anyway. She's been thirteen for- who knows how many years." Sarah Jane said.

"I don't know anyone except Kitty, Maria and Clyde." Luke said. "Kitty has her own mates and forgets about me, Maria is in different classes to me most of the time, and Clyde thinks I'm strange and weird." Luke said.

"Clyde isn't the only boy in school." Sarah Jane said. "And I know Kitty didn't forget about you. She probably just got wrapped up in the attention."

"Do I have to go?" Luke asked. Sarah Jane looked him and his expression told her he obviously didn't like it. And he was still nervous about the first official day tomorrow. She knew that her son had to go. He had to live normal. Like normal people. Just like her daughter was going to. She had a kid that wasn't from the galaxy and another that wasn't born. They needed at least one thing normal. She certainly couldn't teach Luke at home and send Kitty to Park Vale. That was out of the question

"Luke. I know starting school is scary, but you'll get used to it and... I want you to be normal. As normal as I can give you. And knowing me, its not going to be easy." Sarah Jane said and Luke nodded. "No aliens today. So, good sign?" Luke said and Sarah Jane nodded.

"There's pizza on the table in the kitchen if you want some. I'm sorry, but I really need to get on with my work. I'm sure Kitty isn't busy." Sarah Jane and Luke sighed as his mother went back to her work. Luke grabbed a slice and then went into his room, where his sister was.

"Hey." Kitty said as she was typing on the computer. Luke didn't answer back and then Kitty looked up and saw Luke. She had the feeling something was bothering him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kitty said as she put her computer to the side. "Nothing. I'm fine." Luke said, but Kitty could tell by his tone that he wasn't.

"Luke, c'mon, tell me." Kitty insisted and he sighed. "Did someone give you trouble at school?" She asked and he shook his head. "No. It's just that... you kind of ignored me. And I was alone." Luke said and Kitty sighed. It looked like something did happen. Kitty wasn't exactly there for him in 'that' way.

"What about Maria? And Clyde? You like him don't you?" Kitty asked and Luke shrugged. "Maria is in different classes. And Clyde he doesn't really... like me I guess. He thinks I'm strange." Luke said and then Kitty got off her bed and sat next to Luke on his.

"Hey, it was just the first day. And besides, he doesn't really know you yet." Kitty said and Luke nodded, trying to understand. "They guys seem to like you already." Luke said and Kitty frowned. She realized she did ignore him. Luke was in most of her classes, except two. She got occupied with the guys, she forgot about him.

"I'm sorry. Tell you what." She said and Luke looked up at her. "What?" He asked. "You have Chemistry with me right?" Kitty asked and Luke nodded. "First form, yeah." He said and Kitty smiled. "Clyde does too. You can sit with me and Clyde. Alright?" Kitty said and Luke nodded. He now had a smile on his face.

"How about, you grab me a slice of pizza and we do something?" Kitty suggested and Luke smiled again and nodded. He then went to get the pizza for his sister and then went on the computer. He was interested in the websites she was on and she had to explain the concepts of Facebook and Twitter to him.

**Chapter 2! Is up! Yay!**

**Omg! Sorry it took so long, I've been so busy. And this week has kind of been depressing as well as busy.**

**To any of my readers of this who know the show 'Glee' or movie, "Monte Carlo', then you probably know of actor, Cory Monteith dying of an overdose last Saturday, alone in is hotel room. :( **

**I'm a gleek and I loved his work, so it kind of made me sad. And then there was cleaning of my house, because I'm having party Tomorrow (Saturday) with my friends, so yeah, that kept me busy.**

**And I'm sorry, it's been while. Some one had to literally remind me to write next chapter. I just forgot about all my stories period lol.**

**Anyway, I hope my readers still love this story and like Chapter 2. :) Over 2,000 words!**

**Chapter 3, will be the 2****nd**** day of school at Park Vale and yes, we will have the class with Mr. Jeffery. Chemistry. Kitty, Luke, & Clyde will be featured and Clyde isn't going to like to be seen near a brainy guy. But he'll probably have to learn to live with it.**

**I'll hopefully have next chapter up in a week or so, when I get back on track with my writing and such. I'll be back, and better most likely on Monday. **

**Also my Sarah Jane Adventures Lovers, I posted another ONE SHOT on my page a few weeks ago. I'd really be greatful if you'd check it out and give it a review! :)**

**Hope you guys have a nice weekend! And enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	3. First Class

Luke and Kitty woke up the next morning like always. At seven and started to get ready. Luke was quicker than he was yesterday. Thank god for that. So they were down in the kitchen with more time to spare. Kitty really hoped Sarah Jane didn't want to drive them again. The only thing she knew she would be home later. She had football practice today, which she was excited about.

"Morning." Sarah Jane said as Kitty and Luke sat down at the table. "Did you sleep well?" She asked and they both nodded. Kitty wondered why Sarah Jane was asking all these questions.

"Second day. Going with Maria?" She said and Luke nodded. Kitty did too. "Mum, I won't be home till' later." Kitty said and Sarah Jane turned back to her. "What?" She asked.

"Football. I have practice today with the guys, So I'll probably be home later. An hour so." Kitty explained and Sarah Jane nodded. She was getting out there already. "Alright, let me know if you need a pick up." Sarah Jane said and Kitty nodded. "I'll be fine." Kitty added.

"Luke, we better go." Kitty said and Luke nodded. They both got up from the table and left the house. Kitty was just glad they were allowed to walk alone. Maybe it was because Kitty said that they were going with Maria. Lucky enough they saw her outside.

"Hey Luke. Hey Kitty." Maria said and they both smiled. "Hi Maria." Luke said and they started walking towards school. "So Sarah Jane not giving you a lift today?" Maria asked and Luke shook his head.

"Thank god. Yesterday was embarrassing. I mean first she drives us, then kisses Luke in public, in front of everyone, and then waits half an hour to drive us home. I mean it's bloody around the corner." Kitty said and Maria laughed.

"Anyway, how was your first day Luke?" Maria asked him and he shrugged. "Fine. Boring though. I think people think I'm weird. Or a freak." Luke said. Maria wondered why he would think that. Luke was cool as long, however it'd be better if he knew the basics about getting by in high school.

"Clyde said I was strange." Luke said and Maria sighed. So did Kitty. Kitty found that odd because Clyde was good friends with her, why would he be calling her brother a freak? "Well that's Clyde and he think normal isn't strange. Whatever normal actually is. I say he is strange." Maria said.

"Hey! Watch it! Clyde's not bad once you know him. He's really cool." Kitty said, defending Clyde. "Why are you defending Clyde?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. I'm your brother." Luke added and Kitty sighed. "You two don't even know him. And I'm not saying he can judge you right away. But neither can you." Kitty said and then Maria had a theory.

"Do you fancy him?" Maria asked and Kitty shook her head. "What? I just met him. We're friends, just like I'm friends with his mates Steve and Finn." Kitty said and Maria sighed. She didn't really believe her. "If you say so." Maria said and Kitty rolled her eyes. "Seriously. I don't fancy him. I just met him yesterday. I'm not the only who has something in common with him." Kitty added.

"What?" Maria asked.

"You." Kitty said. "I mean both just moved here. And you both have divorced parents. I mean, you could be fancying him and just asking me if I do to find out if you have competition or if you can hide your emotions." Kitty said, cleverly and Maria rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure." Maria said, sarcastically.

"You like him?" Luke asked, he didn't understand the concept of sarcasm. "No! Luke, I don't. I don't even know him. Your sister just doesn't know when to shut up!" She said and turned back to Kitty, who was trying hard not to laugh. "We better go." Kitty said and they got to the school about 5 minutes later.

* * *

They went to their first classes. Kitty and Luke went to Chemistry with Mr. Jeffery. Kitty saw Clyde and went up to him. Luke followed.

Kitty sat in the first seat in the front. Clyde sat on the left of her and Luke sat on the right. Clyde was confused on why he was there. "Hey, why are you sitting here?" Clyde asked. He didn't expect to be sitting with Kitty and her brother.

"Because he's my brother. Is that a problem?" Kitty asked him and he shook his head. "I have no problem with it. I was just wondering." Clyde said and Luke sighed as he put his bag on the floor.

"You coming to football practice, right?" Clyde asked and Kitty nodded. "Wouldn't miss it. Finn and Steve are on the team right?" Kitty asked and Clyde nodded. "You met them on the field, remember?" He said and Kitty laughed. She liked talking to him, it was enjoyable.

Luke watched as his sister interacted with Clyde. "So I hear this class is one of the most boring in the school. "Then why did you take it?" Kitty asked. "Because I had no choice." Clyde said. "I don't choose the science I'm supposed to take."

"But Chemistry is interesting. I mean all the chemicals cause all kind of reactions and-" Luke tried to say, stating his opinion, but Clyde cut him off. "Are you for real?" Clyde asked and Luke nodded.

"Are you like some kind of nerdy brainy kid or something?" Clyde asked and Kitty frowned. That was actually her, but she knew not to raise her hand all the time, but she knew Luke would do it anytime he knew the answer. And knowing Luke, I'd be every question. "I don't know." Luke answered and Clyde laughed. "Nice cover." Clyde mumbled.

Kitty saw Clyde with a bag and smelled something. "What is in that bag?" Kitty asked and he opened it and showed her his lunch. "Chip Sandwich. I made it this morning." Clyde said. "But don't they give us food?" Luke asked and Kitty gave him a nod.

"Yeah, but most of the time, they're rubbish." Clyde said.

"What are on those chips?" Kitty asked.

"Salt and vinegar. Here." Clyde said and handed her a chip and she ate it. "I like it, but it could use more salt. I like that you basically poured a vinegar bottle on the chips." She joked and Clyde laughed. "But seriously, it needs more salt, to even it out." Kitty said and Clyde nodded. "Noted."

Then Mr. Jeffery came into the classroom. "Alright, no more talking." He said and put his case on his desk. "I'm Mr. Jeffery." He said. And then they started to talk about Transformers. Luke was really into the lesson, but Clyde was bored. He found it really boring.

Kitty found the lesson interesting. When he asked questions, she didn't raise her hand, she didn't want to seem like one of those brainy kids even though that's what most girls were. Either way, if she wanted to, was too distracted by the notes Clyde wrote her on paper.

"Does anyone know you invented the first Transformer?" He asked and Clyde raised his hand and Kitty knew this was going to be interesting. "You." Mr. Jeffery said as he called on Clyde. "Mega Tron." He said and the class started laughing. Except for Luke, who didn't understand why it was funny if it was wrong. He didn't get that Clyde meant for that to happen.

"No, and not even close." Mr. Jeffery said. "Anyone else. Who invented the first transformer, and no it wasn't bumblebee." He said and other students laughed. Then Luke raised his hand. "You." Mr. Jeffery said, calling on Luke.

"Faraday." Luke said.

"No, it's-… You're right. We actually have a student in here today." Mr. Jeffery said. Luke seemed happy that the teacher praised him. "What is a transformer again? I said it a few minutes ago." He asked and Luke's hand went up again.

"A transformer is an electrical device that changes the voltage of an alternating current supply. An electrical supply." Luke answered and Mr. Jeffery nodded. "Good." He said and Clyde sighed.

"Just saying, I'm nothing to do with him." Clyde said and the class laughed. Luke frowned, even though he didn't understand what Clyde meant. "Quiet! What's your name?" Mr. Jeffery asked.

"Clyde Langer." Clyde said and Mr. Jeffery sighed. "Either you answer correctly or keep your mouth shut. Trouble maker." He said and Clyde didn't really care. "Okay." He said and then Mr. Jeffery eyed Kitty.

"You." He said and Kitty looked up. "What is he to you?" Mr. Jeffery asked. "My friend, who has an controllable sense of humor." Kitty said and the class laughed.

"What's he to you?" He asked, pointing at Luke. "My brother. Who is kind of a science wiz." She said and Mr. Jeffery nodded. "You should take some thing from him. Maybe answer some questions than socialize with the trouble maker." He said and then saw Clyde eat something.

"What are you doing, boy?" He asked, Clyde.

"Nothing. Getting a new pen." Clyde lied, but it wasn't every clever.

"Do you think I'm an idiot boy? Was I born yesterday?" He asked Clyde and he shook his head. "No. Did I get that question right?" Clyde asked and the class laughed again and then Mr. Jeffery took his lunch bag. He smelled it and it was a strong smell.

"What the hell is this?" He asked. "Chip Sandwich. It's my lunch. I made it this morning." Clyde said and then Mr. Jeffery threw it away. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"That'll teach you not be an idiot and eat in my classroom. Moving on." Mr. Jeffery said and continued the lesson. Luckily, the class was only about 15 more minutes, but Clyde now had to figure out what to do about lunch.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I put some things from Revenge of the Slitheeen in here, but I thought it was a good idea. **

**What do you think about the chapter? What's going to happen to Luke now that people know he's the brain boy? What is happening with Kitty and Clyde? Is their relationship growing? **

**I'll try and update soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I finally got to write it! Tell me if there is anything you'd like to see next chapter. :)**

**Please Review!**


	4. First Secrets

The rest of class went without any more of Clyde's 'humor'. After losing his lunch, literally, he really wasn't up to any more jokes or anything similar. The class went on, boring minds with the exception of Luke and Kitty. Even though she was more into astronomy.

After class, she had maths, which of course for her was nothing challenging. Then finally lunch came and she was relieved. She didn't know about Maria, but she knew that Luke had lunchtime science club so he wouldn't be at lunch. Clyde sure enough would be and would once again ask her if she was turning up at practice after school.

She waited for Clyde at an empty table, who eventually showed up. "This seat taken?" Clyde asked and Kitty rolled her eyes. That was one of the oldest pick up lines ever. "I guess it now. But you do realize that pick up line was last century right?" Kitty replied and Clyde chuckled as he sat down next to her.

"And you love me anyway." Clyde said and Kitty scoffed and then Finn and Steve showed up at the table. She didn't expect them to sit there too. "Oh look, I told you Steve. It was only a matter of time before they got together." Finn said and Kitty rolled her eyes. "Shut up Finn! We're not!" Kitty insisted, but Finn looked at Clyde who shook his head.

Kitty had no idea where the idea of her and Clyde being together was even an option. Especially with what and her family did, dating certainly at the moment was an option. Unless he knew about it, even though, it was unlikely that Sarah Jane would let her tell anyone. It was a struggle just to tell Maria, Kitty was sure once Sarah Jane got a good look at Clyde, wouldn't trust him.

She liked the guys and Clyde and her had become very close within the two days they've known each other. Which would be too soon to start a relationship or anything. At least that's what Kity thought. And she wasn't really into the idea of dating anyway. She was only thirteen. But technically, since she was over a hundred in reality, maybe she wasn't too young.

"Anyway, do you need a lift after practice?" Clyde asked Kitty and she thought for a moment. She wasn't going to have Sarah Jane drive to the school and home again. They already learned from that mistake. It was only like a ten minute walk anyway. "I'm just going to walk. It's not far. I live on Bannerman Rd." Kitty said.

"I'm sure Clyde would love to give you a lift." Finn mumbled and Kitty rolled her eyes. Nothing could get passed her. Clyde shot him a deadly look and Finn tried to hide a smile. "Shut up Finn! My mum would be driving, so I couldn't anyway." Clyde joked and Kitty sighed. Boys. Sometimes she didn't know why she liked hanging around them more than Maria and other girls.

"Kitty, have you ever played on a team before?" Steve asked her. "Did you at your old school?" Kitty shrugged at the moment. "I never went to another school. I was taught at home for a while. Once I moved into Bannerman Rd." Kitty told them.

"Where were you before here?" Steve asked.

"Uh, well, I was adopted so I lived in a foster home. Not too far from here. I was adopted about a few years ago by my mum, Sarah Jane. I lived here ever since." Kitty told them. It wasn't a total lie. She didn't always live there and Sarah Jane did adopt her. Just not as soon as she said. And she wasn't exactly from a foster home, or the planet let alone. It was by luck she found Sarah Jane.

"What I thought you said your brother, what's his name was adopted?" Clyde questioned, asking about Luke. Of course. She hoped this wouldn't turn into a comparison. "Luke. He is. We adopted him a week ago." Kitty said. "Was he born a week ago?" Finn mumbled and Kitty frowned. She heard what he said and she got why he said it, but didn't like it anymore.

"I mean, how do you two deal with each other? I mean your so different." Clyde said and she looked at him. "How?" Kitty asked and Clyde shrugged. "Well, your really cool and he's..." He was about to say, but she didn't like it.

"What? He's not?" Kitty asked and the other two could tell the tables were turning. "How? Because he's smart and actually has the guts to answer questions in class?" Kitty asked, even though that's what he thought, he didn't want her to know that. He barley even knew the kid.

"Calm down, I don't know him much. But your nothing like him. Besides the looks and age." Clyde said and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Well, I'm just as smart, I just know that you don't raise your hand constantly." Kitty said and Clyde didn't know what to think about that.

"Sorry, just don't talk about him like that. I mean he's cool once you get to know him. Ask Maria Jackson. She was the first to meet him." Kitty said and both Steve and Finn glanced at each other. "She met him before you and your mum did?" Finn asked and she rolled her eyes again. "I'm going to ignore that comment. Eat your lunch Finn." Kitty said and they continued to eat and changed the subject to football.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by uneventful and Luke seemed have a fine second day. It was better than the first. He really liked Mr. Jeffery and he liked science club. He talked to Maria and now he was struggling to figure out why students shouldn't be friends with teachers. When most people see it as people being a teacher's pet or you have something going on with the teacher. At least that was how it was in the present days.

Luke walked home with Maria while Kitty went to practice with Clyde, Steve, Finn, and some other guys. He was sure everything was going to go well for her. She was starting off school great, with tons of guys befriending her while he was stuck. Stuck where's he's been.

"Maria, is there something wrong with me?" Luke asked and Maria arched her eyebrow. She wondered why he'd ask that. Was something giving him trouble? Did Kitty or Clyde say something?

"What?" Maria asked and Luke sighed. "I mean Kitty, she's friends with Clyde, and a lot of other guys and its only the second day. And so far that I know, people think I'm weird, is there something wrong with me?" Luke explained and Maria sighed.

"No. I mean, Kitty, she just found something she likes. Sports. You hate football, right?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, and she's the pretty girl, of course the guys want to be friends with her. A athletic girl, who is also pretty. That is a good target." Maria said.

"But what about me?" Luke asked.

"Just give it some time. Maybe you'll find a friend. Someone like you or Kitty." Maria said and he smiled. "Or you." He added and Maria smiled. "I guess." She shrugged.

"I'll see you later then." Maria said and went towards her house as she said goodbye to Luke.

"Bye Maria." He said as she left his side and he made his way inside of the house. He changed his clothes and found Sarah Jane in the attic. Working. As usual. Nothing alien related, just journalism stuff. So far the week has been quiet and boring. That didn't come often. Luke talked to her a little and they had supper.

Kitty then came through the door an hour or two later. "Hey Kitty. You hungry?" Sarah Jane asked her daughter as she found her home from practice. "Uh, yeah. I'm just going to... change." Kitty said, in a strange tone and went straight upstairs.

"Okay." Sarah Jane said. She could tell something was up with her. But what? She was fine earlier and according to Luke she was fine. Did something happen in class? Did she get in trouble? Did something happen at practice? Did someone say something to her? What could be upseting her? Both of them were clueless, and hopefully when she came down they'd find out.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**What do you think of the cliffhanger? What do you think is wrong with Kitty? Did something happen at practice? Did someone say something? Did someone do something? What could have happened?**

**Sorry its been a while, I haven't been on here in a week I believe, mostly because I needed a break. I guess.**

**But I'm glad I got this one up now! And It'll be a little bit before I post again because I start school again on Tuesday so I'll have even less time on my hands.**

**So I'm sorry if I don't post for a while, but I'll try. But I've got other stories on here that I'm trying to work. I have another Sarah Jane one, as well as a Grey's Anatomy, and a couple of Glee ones if you are familiar with them.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


	5. First Kiss

Kitty walked onto the field. She had a smile on her face, she really did love sports. Football especially. Unlike Luke who never had a liking or interest in sports at all. She looked over after feeling a hand on her shoulder and saw Clyde's face. She smiled. Only two days and they were the best of friends. She however, wished it was the same case with Luke. If only he could get to know him. _Really_ know him. But that happening was very unlikely. Not with Sarah Jane's rules. If only there was a way for him to know.

Anyway, she pushed those feelings aside as she didn't want Clyde to think something was bothering her. She couldn't tell him. That'd be breaking all the rules. Then she saw their other friends, Finn and Steve come up to them.

"Oh look Steve. It's the Langer- Smiths." Finn teased and both Clyde and Kitty rolled their eyes. She shoulder have figured that'd be starting soon. That was one the things with teenage boys. They said some of the stupidest things ever.

"Shut up Finn! Unless you want to talk about anyone you can fancy. Besides Steve of course. That I'm sure, Clyde, myself and the whole rest of the people out her would love to hear." Kitty smirked and Clyde laughed. Finn didn't know how to comment to Kitty's remark; luckily that was the point. Steve however, did.

"Alright, let's talk about that teacher's pet." Steve said and once those words left his mouth, Kitty knew she wasn't going to like this any more or less than Finn's comments. "I mean have you seen him? He acts like he's never been outside the house before." Kitty frowned. She didn't like this at all. She knew they were talking about Luke. Who else could they describe as the teacher's pet?

"Yeah. What's his name?" Finn asked and then he remembered it. "Luke. He is such a loser. It's like he doesn't want to have any friends. Well besides that other newbie. Maria. I think she just feels bad for him." Steve laughed and Clyde didn't like this at all. Especially after seeing Kitty's expression.

"Alright mates, that's enough of that." Clyde said, defending Luke, even though he was only doing it for Kitty. Finn and Steve looked at him in confusion. Clyde was the one who talked about him a lot, at least when Kitty wasn't around.

"Come Clyde, You said it yourself. He's a freak. I feel bad for anyone related to him." Steve said and Clyde sighed and turned back to Kitty who was nodding to herself. She should have known. She should have suspected this from a guy like Clyde. Tried to be cool all day and didn't have regards for anyone else.

"Maybe you guys just don't know Luke like I do." Kitty said and walked on the field some more. Getting away from the three of them. Clyde knew Finn and Steve just blew any chance he had with Kitty. And he really liked her. A lot.

"What's her problem?" Finn asked.

"Maybe it has to do with 'that freak' being her brother, you idiots!" Clyde exclaimed and then Finn and Steve felt stupid. No wonder he was defending Luke when Kitty was standing right there.

"Forgot honestly." Steve said.

"Its kind of hard to believe that a girl like Kitty is related to him. I mean they are totally different. I'm surprised they get along." Finn added.

"I guess they both try and be different." Clyde said, looking at her stretch out on the field. He really screwed things up with her now. Then they heard the coach blow his whistle has he walked onto the field where Kitty and some other guys were. Clyde, Finn, and Steve jogged over to where they were.

"Alright, I see some of you boys from last year and a some newbies. Including a girl." He said, noticing Kitty. It was awkward being the only girl there, but she didn't seem to care so much. "Anyway, just because you were on the team last year and that you played at your old school doesn't mean you'll get a spot this year. I'll see who my strongest players are and they'll make the team." The coach explained.

Everyone nodded and they started kicking the ball around and they did a couple of drills a well and had some of the students do some goal shots. The coach kept a close eye on Kitty and Clyde. They seemed to have the most potential.

* * *

After that the coach told them he would have made his decision by tomorrow and then everyone got changed in the locker rooms and then started to walk or get a ride home. Kitty decided to walk. Thank god Sarah Jane wasn't waiting for her. Clyde caught up to her, hoping he could make things as right as he could.

"You were really good." Clyde said, trying to think of something to say.

"Thanks. The coach told me I have a really good shot of making the team. I guess being the only girl there had it's perks. Barley took his eyes off me." Kitty said and Clyde chuckled.

"I don't think he was the only guy staring at you. You know. Because of your gender." Clyde joked and Kitty rolled her eyes and gave him a shove. "Look I'm sorry. About your brother. I mean, he seems okay, I just don't really know him. And I said that about him when he started one of the most random conversations with me about batteries or something." He said and Kitty nodded and let a chuckle escape.

"Yeah. That sounds like Luke." Kitty said. "And I know he seems weird, but you know, he really hasn't been to school. You know with both of us being adopted, we've never been to a real public school." Kitty said and Clyde nodded.

"Right. So who taught you before?"

"I taught myself. My foster family wasn't really big on education to anyone whose kid was there since they were since who knows or whatever." Kitty said, trying to come up with a clever story to tell. It'd be better than telling her that she came to Earth from this planet galaxies away and was lucky to have been found by Sarah Jane like 20 twenty years ago or something.

"Cool. I think. So you live on Bannerman Road?" Clyde asked as they got onto her street and Kitty nodded as they continued to walk. "Yeah. I'm the big one. Number 13. Maria lives across the road." Kitty told him as they got to her house.

"Thanks for the walk." Kitty said.

"No problem. It was nice walking with you. I really like you. A lot." Clyde said and Kitty smiled. "You different from everyone else. The girls I mean."

"That because I don't want to be like everyone else. I don't really like getting dolled up and whatever. Even if some people think it's weird or something." Kitty said.

"You're brilliant and I really like everything about you, Kitty." Clyde said and she smiled again and before she knew it, Clyde's lips were on hers. Clyde was kissing her and she liked it. It was a nice feeling. She was shocked, but happy at the same time. Confusing, as they described it. Once he took a step back, he looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled. Kitty didn't know what to do, so she turned around and went inside her house, leaving Clyde outside her door.

* * *

**Oh my god! I know it's been a while since the last chapter, but I've been so busy and the last week I didn't get to write much at all because I didn't feel good at all.**

**I've had this chapter written down in my notebook for like a week or something and just never had the chance to type it up. I'm so sorry.**

**But I hope this chapter was worth the wait. This was before Kitty came home in the last chapter. Luke and Sarah Jane have no idea about this. **

**What do you think? Should Clyde and Kitty be together? What will be in the future for them? What will Sarah Jane and Luke think? Let me know you what you think and what you want to see as well.**

**I'll try to update when I can, I trying to get back to my normal writing schedule, but school takes over my life! And as well as my personal life ;)**

**But don't worry, I won't forget about this story :) Sorry again for the wait!**

**Please Review!**


	6. First Love

Luke ate some dinner and found that Kitty never came down. What was keeping her? Or what happened to her? In other terms. Something must have happened at practice. Luke knew something was up. Kitty was acting strange.

Luke went up to their bedroom and found her changed out of her football clothes and into some regular clothes she'd wear around the house. "Hey." Luke said and she looked up and smiled, trying to act like everything was fine.

"Hey, what's up?" Kitty asked as Luke came into the room and sat down on the bed next to his sister.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked and Kitty shrugged.

"Yeah. Why?" Kitty said, she tried to lie as convincingly as she could. She couldn't tell Luke, who knows how he'd react. And he'd probably tell Sarah Jane and she'd never hear the end of it.

"Why are you lying to me?" Luke asked. "I can tell you know. You aren't the only one connected to another." Luke said and Kitty smiled. Clever, he was. She had no choice now or he wouldn't stop bugging and eventually he would get Sarah Jane involved.

"Promise not to tell mum?" Kitty asked and Luke thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Well Clyde walked me home and we were talking. And then as I was about to go inside, he uh… kissed me." Kitty said and Luke's eyes widened.

"He what?" Luke asked, he was shocked and he didn't understand.

"Apparently, he likes me. A lot." Kitty said, thinking about it. She liked him too. Maybe in the same way even though if she and Clyde had those types of relationships it'd be hard considering what she did and who she was.

"He can just do that? Kiss you?" Luke asked and Kitty nodded.

"I'm a girl. He's a boy. It happens. If they really like someone like that." Kitty told him.

"Do you like him? Do… do you want to kiss him?" Luke asked and Kitty thought for a moment.

"Yeah. I do." Kitty said. "Are you mad or something? I won't date him, I mean if you don't want me to." Kitty said and Luke sighed.

"It's not my decision is it?" Luke asked and Kitty smiled.

"Are you telling mum?"

"I promised I wouldn't." Luke said and Kitty smiled.

"Thank you." She replied.

* * *

The next day at school, Kitty was at her locker when Clyde came up to her and tapped her on the back. She turned around and smiled when she saw him. "You seem happier to see me than you did at your door." Clyde said.

"Sorry, but you kind of surprised me." Kitty said.

"The kiss wasn't really planned for me either."

Kitty smiled. She really did like him, but wondered how it could all work. "So, do you want to date me or something? Or was that just a thing you do to every girl you walk home from football practice?" Kitty asked, in a clever joking sort of way.

"Yeah. I mean, I like you!" Clyde said, trying to be clear.

"Good. Because I really like you too, Clyde." Kitty said, then frowned.

"What is it?" Clyde asked. "I thought you said you liked me. I mean…" He tried to say, but he stopped when her expression didn't change.

"No, it's not you."

"Then what is it?"

"Luke." Kitty said. She knew something was wrong and had a feeling Luke needed help. Thank god for their connection. It was helpful. It was like a link of some sorts.

* * *

Luke was in the hallway, someone made him drop his books, he got on the ground to pick them up and then was corner by a few boys. None of them he knew. He didn't like where this was going.

"Hey Lukey boy." One of them said and he gulped. "Want to have some fun?"

Luke shook his head, he felt scared in a way. He had no idea what was happening. Those boys didn't act very friendly in Luke's opinion.

"Hold him for me boys. Let's show the freak where he stands." He said and then his two friends grabbed Luke, who dropped his bag and books.

"_Kitty. Help Me." _Luke thought, hopefully she'd get the message, but before he knew it he felt a fist hit his face and then his chest. Then he felt someone kick his legs and he fell down.

"Stop!" Luke begged and the boy laughed.

"No we're not done with you yet." He said and then started to hit him some more and then Kitty and Clyde came running towards the crowd of people who were watching. Kitty and Clyde went through them.

"Luke!" Kitty exclaimed and pushed the boy out of her way and tried to make those boys let him go. "Leave him alone!"

"Oh look Lukey's sister has to come and save him! He must be really dependent. He's a loser! How did he get a adopted?" He asked and that made Kitty angry.

"Shut up Alex!" Clyde yelled and he turned and was surprised to see Clyde defending Luke. Normally he would only do that for Kitty. He probably was only doing that for Kitty because he liked her and she cared about Luke.

"Leave him alone!" He told him.

"Clyde? Why are you defending a freak like him? Or her for that matter? What kind of girl dresses like a guy… I mean if she thinks it is going to make her prettier, she's already ugly and nothing can fix that." Alex insulted. That was just rude and Clyde didn't like him calling his girlfriend that.

"Get the hell out of here. Don't ever talk to him or her like that! They'll much cooler than you are!" Clyde yelled and everyone was looking at each other. They liked what was happening. Kitty smiled at Clyde's words.

"Whatever! Freaks!" Alex said and left. Clyde helped Kitty and Luke up and she smiled at him.

"You didn't have to do that." Kitty said.

"I wanted to." Clyde said then walked over to Luke. "You alright?"

"You're talking to me?" Luke asked and both Clyde and Kitty laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't give you a chance. I mean if you are related to Kitty and she likes you then you have to be cool." Clyde said and Luke smiled. Kitty thought it was a good start. If only he knew the truth.

Clyde then turned back to Kitty. "Remember when I said I liked you?" Clyde asked and Kitty nodded. "I lied." Clyde said and Kitty arched her eyebrow in confusion. "I think I might love you." Clyde said and Kitty smiled.

Kitty then leaned in and kissed Clyde. Everyone who was still watching them was shocked, but they liked what they saw. Luke didn't understand much, but a weird feeling was telling him to smile, so he did.

Kitty and Clyde then looked at each other and knew this was right. They were supposed to be together.

* * *

**I got another chapter written! :)**

**What do you think?**

**Kitty and Clyde together? Luke and Clyde friends? What could happen next? Will Kitty tell him any secrets? Will Luke? What will Sarah Jane think of Clyde? What will she think Of her daughter dating?**

**I think only maybe two chapters left and that's it for this story!**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
